shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Who's the Enemy Here?! A Free-for-All Battle and a Powerful Ally!
Out in the North Blue, somewhere nearby an isolated island Out at sea, a day after their run-in with The Pudge Pirates and the mix-up between their shipwright and The Pudge Pirates' musician, Clay, The Jolly Pirates were up to their usual daily activities... Or so it seemed at first. Wyatt: Don't they ever give up?!! LawrenceForm: Do you REALLY need that question answered?!! A cannonball came flying at the crew from the stern of The Jolly Holiday. Before it could strike the main mast in a fiery explosion, a silouhetted figure cleanly carved the projectile into two halves; causing it to split apart and miss the mast. As the figure fell back onto the ship, a cylindrical object flew at one of the cannonball's halves, and knocked it off the side of the ship and into the sea. The cylinder, attached to a sturdy metal chain, was called back to a long, black metal pole, and was fastened to it instantly. The wielder of the weapon cried out at his attackers. Timber: WATCH WHERE YOU'RE FIRING THOSE THINGS!!! YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK TO BUILD THAT MAST?!!! Spike: Nice cut, Sakura. Sakura: It was nothing. Wyatt ran to the half of the sliced cannonball that had fell onto The Jolly Holiday, and placed his hand on it. When he moved his hand away, four bullets that were as black as the cannonball, seemingly oozed out of their original source and appeared in between Wyatt's fingers. He wasted no time in loading them up into his personal gun, and ran to the stern of the ship. Taking aim, he fired back at the attackers. Wyatt: Let's see how YOU like it!!! Ammo Type: Cannonball!! Wyatt then shot the black bullets from his gun, and when they made contact with the hull of the enemy ship, they exploded as if they were cannonballs themselves. An excitable fellow ran up behind Wyatt and showed his enthusiasm for Wyatt's Devil Fruit powers. Chriseyed: That was so COOL, Wyatt!! They exploded like cannonballs, but they were normal bullets!! Wyattproudly: There was nothing normal about them to begin with! Glory: What should we do about this cannonball that Sakura destroyed?! Wyatt: Bring it to me! I could get used to firing cannonballs like this! Spike: On it! Spike lifted the somewhat heavy chunk of metal off the deck and proceeded to rush to Wyatt's side to deliver the object the crew's marksman. As Wyatt continued firing back, and as Timber tried to steer his beloved ship away from the crew's pursuers, Glory could only rest her hands on her hips and sigh in protest. Glory: Who do we always end up in these messes?! Lawrence: Dumb luck, I suppose. Timber: Well, if I recall...! Flashback On another island, somewhere a fair distance away... Chriswhining:' Man, I can't wait to get some snacks. I'm hungry~...! ''Spike: Well, if we had a cook in our crew, then i'm sure we wouldn't have to stop for a bite to eat.'' ''Glory: Then I vote on recruiting a reliable chef the next time we meet someone Chris is interested in.'' Glory then smiled sweetly at Spike as she turned to him, giving him her full attention. Not to mention she began blushing a little when she started to stare at him. ''Gloryflirtingly: Riiight, Spike?'' Spike, as oblivious as ever, simply agreed with Glory. Though like usual, Glory's behavior towards him not only confused him, but made him slightly uncomfortable. ''Spike: Uh... Right.'' ''LawrenceForm: I third that notion... I'm about to pass out...'' Lawrence could be seen on Glory's shoulder, in his parrot form, due to not feeling up to using any energy to walk or fly on his own. So he merely laid his stomach flat on Glory's shoulder and let his tongue hang out in exhaustion. ''Glory: Don't be so melodramatic, Lawrence. You'll be fine.'' The Jolly Pirates had stopped at a rather populated island, where they had hoped to either buy food to eat, or find some place to dine. While browsing through the markets of the town they found themselves in, Chris decided to ask for directions. He poked the shoulder of a nearby man dressed in white and wearily asked him where they could find a place to eat. ''Christired: 'Scuse me, Mr., but i'm very hungry, and don't know my place around here... Where can I go to eat?'' Before the pirates had any time to react, the man turned around to answer them. Though when he saw who he was dealing with, he felt that something else needed to be done. As for the Jollys, they (aside from their exhausted captain and "pet") grimaced in shock as they saw who the man was. All it took was one noticeable cap he was wearing, that gave away just who he affiliated himself with. ''Marine: Huh? Oh sure, it's... ...HUH?!'' ''Wyatt: Oh crap!!'' What resulted, was quite obvious. The Jolly Pirates, despite their hunger, were on the run yet again. The Marine behind them shouted out for reinforcements, and declared just who they (the Marines) were dealing with. ''Marinea Den Den Mushi: Backup!! I repeat!! I need backup!! I've just confirmed the Grand Line pirates known as The Jolly Pirates have appeared on our island!! Permission to pursue them at once!!'' Not one to pass up on taking what he wanted, Chris managed to sneak his way through some food vendors, and picked up (stole) whatever he could at the time. Afterward, he rejoined his crew in the get-away from the island they had arrived at. ''Wyatt: HOW COME NOONE SAID THIS ISLAND WAS ANOTHER MARINE BASE?!!'' ''Glory: GET OFF MY BACK!! YOU THINK I'D ACTUALLY KNOW EVERY LITTLE ISLAND OUTSIDE THE CALM BELT?!!'' ''Chris: Tootootootootoo!! At least we're having some fun here!!'' ''Wyatt and Glory: YOU SHUT UP!!!'' Now on the run once more, The Jolly Pirates promptly made sail for some place safe. Anywhere, really; so long as it wasn't the Marine base they accidentally found. Unfortunately, during the pursuit, a rather notorious Marine began hunting them down. '''''End of Flashback Glory: OH, that's right!! ...CHRIS, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! Chris was still eating the many snack foods he stole for himself at the time. Right now, he had just swallowed some potato chips he had begun feasting on. Chris: Oh, OK. ...Uh, what'd I do? Glory was nearly in a frenzy now, as she couldn't believe Chris would just forget what he was being held responsible for. She growled fiercely as her eyes blanked out in her rage. Gloryfurious: RRRRRGGGH!!!!! Chris, having come to know just how short-tempered Glory can be, took this opportunity to run off for somewhere safer on the ship; all to avoid Glory's anger. And of course, he carried off his bag of chips with him as well. There was no sense in running for survival on an empty stomach. Chrisout: AAAAAHHH, GLORY'S GONNA HIT ME AGAIN!! Glory: I'M SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT IT!! Another cannonball fired at the rear end of the ship. Sakura didn't hesitate to spring into action. Sakura: Punishments later, but for now, we fight the Marines. She again jumped into the air and cleaved through the cannonball; allowing it to fall harmlessly into the water below. Wyattshooting: Man...! Of all the people to send after us, and it had to be her! On board the antagonizing Marine ship stood a noticeable woman in a purple suit. She cooly stared at the pirates trying to flee from her as she stayed fixated on the bow of her ship. Woman: Fire the spears!! Try to steer away from those bullets!! Jango: AYE AYE, CAPTAIN HINA! Jango and Fullbody: FIRE THE SPEARS!! Hina: Baka. Do it yourselves. Marine soldier: Captain Hina, we're trying to evade enemy fire as best we can, but...! Hina: But what?! Marine: The incoming fire is only the size of a standard bullet! We can hardly make out where they are, or where they'll be! And on top of that, no matter how fast we try to sail away from the attacks, the sniper seems to already be one step ahead of us! Hina sighed in irritation when she heard the news. She recollected herself and thought up a new counter-plan to the pirates' assaults. Hina: Then try to hang in there as best you can!! When the spears start slowing them down, they'll have to lower their guard at some point!! At which point, we'll board their ship and arrest them for their crimes!! Jango and Fullbodysaluting: YES MA'AM!! Hina: GET GOING! As Hina's Black Cage Corps. began opening fire upon The Jolly Holiday, a large black spear began flying straight at the stern of the pirates' ship. Before it could make contact, one of the pirates intercepted the attack, and knocked the spear into the ocean. LawrenceForm: You keep away from our ship!! Glory: Yeah!! You show 'em who's boss, Lawrence!! Sakura: That won't be the only one. Stay on alert. Just as Sakura finished those words, more spears came barreling towards The Jolly Pirates. The crew went straight to trying to defend their ship (and themselves) as best as they could. Spike: This one's mine! Spike shifted forms, having gone from human, to a human-Kentrosaurus hybrid in seconds. Rivaling Bartholomew Kuma in height and physique, Spike leapt into the air and kicked the air in front of him with great force. SpikeForm: Kentro Kick: Pterasaur!! Much like a Rankyaku blade, Spike's kick created a wind slice with his right leg. However, as true to its name, the air slice took the form of a soaring pteranadon. The air slice then slammed into one of the spears, causing it to slice apart and fall into the water. Spike landed in his human form, back onto the ship, feeling quite proud. SpikeForm: Beat that, Marines! Wyatt: Ammo Type: Cannonball!! Wyatt shot a few more spears coming at them; having now been more interested in defending the ship from harm, rather than attacking Hina's ship in response. Hina on the other hand looked on with satisfaction. Hina: Good, this is all working out well. They're too distracted by the spears to keep up with their assault. Men!! Continue fire and and prepare to approach the enemy ship!! Marinessaluting: AYE AYE, CAPTAIN HINA!! Elsewehere, another pirate vessel was being chased by a well known Marine captain. :: Somewhere on open sea a battle between Captain of Marine Ship Smoker and Captain of '' ''Sprenger Pirates Tyson M. Dragon was happening. The Captain Smoker was winning the battle... or so he thought... Suddenly a cannonbal flyed throught the air with great speed and force toward Rising Sun (ship of Sprenger Pirates). Cannonabl was closer and closer to ship, right in the moment when it was going to hit, it suddenly got cut in half. Alaude:*serious smile*''Oi, oi you guys watch out one of cannonbals wa going to hit the ship! ''More of cannonbals started flying at ship, but the suddenly stopped in air and fall down in water. Paradox:*smile*''Dont worry I got this part and Kai has other one. ''Alaude cut a few more cannonbals that were flting toward ship. Alaude:*smile*''Ok, just they arent going to stop and they may catch up to us. So we have to wake him up. ''Tyson jumped from head of the ship right in front of Alaude. Tyson:*serious smile*''I am already here and it seems we cant get away like the last time. Anyway who the hell did make him chase us? ''Tyson suddenly got hitted in back of his head. Jean:*pissed of*''Who you say?!?! Well thats you of course!!! Anyway we have to be faster or the will catch us. ''More cannonbals started flying towards them. Alaude:*serious smile*Wind Blades!! Alaude starts swinging his sword in air creawing air blades that cuts all of cannonbals. Tyson:*wondering*''Me?? Hmmm... :::::::::: ''Tyson put his hand on his head and starts thinking back. ::::::::::: Flashback :::: On unknown place... Sprenger Pirates stopped for a while to repair their ship Tyson:*lazy face*Ok you guys stay and repair ship while me Daisuke and Kurai go to see what kind of food this town have.'' ''Kai:*while repairing ship*Ok, you just go we have Axel and Alaude here.'' And so Tyson, Daisuke, and Kurai started going to town. Little by little they bought everything the need. In a moment while Kurai and Daisuke weren't looking Tyson saw some restaurant and got in it without Kurai and Daisuke noticing. Some time passed and Daisuke and Kurai were seen looking for Tyson. ''Kurai:*serious face*Damn where the hell did he go?!?!'' In a restaurant were Tyson was he was seen eating and a lot. ''Tyson:*'while eating*He...y'' ''Old m..a..n m......ore foo......d he...re! While he was eating he saw Kurai and Daisuke walking around that town and looking for him. ''Tyson:*surprised*Its Kurai and Daisuke I totaly forgot about them. I better hide somewere.'' He ran to bthroom and hided there. Few minutes passed. '''''Tyson:*serious face*''Ok, I think its safe to get out of here now.'' Just in a moment when Tyson was going to get out of bathroom some man oppened doors and got it. That was Captain Smoker. He saw Tyson and they haw watched each other few seconds. And then... Tyson:*serious smile*a man with serious face and cigare in his mouth who was that?!?I remembered. Yo Smoker!'' Smoker looked at him confused. ''Smoker:*serious face*Oh, its you Jet Fist. What are you doing in a place like this.'' Tyson also looked at him and said: ''Tyson:*smiling*Well you see I was hiding in here from Kurai and Daisuke. Well thats all, now I better go.'' Tyson headed to winow to get away from smoker. ''Smoker:*serious face*Wait I cant let you escape!!'' Tyosn got out of bath trought windon that was there. Smoker got back in restaurant. ''Smoker:*yelling*HEY YOU GUYS STOP EATING AND CHASE JET FIST HE IS HERE!!'' ''Marines:*saluting*Yes Sir!!'' They all got out and saw Tyson running down to docks. While he was running he saw Kurai and Daisuke. He stopped and started walking with them. ''Tyson:*smiling*Hey guys!!'' ''Kurai:*serious face*Where have you been we were searching everywhere for you??'' In that moment he saw Marines heading toward them with Smoker in lead. ''Tyson:*smiling*Well you see I got in one cool restaurant and...'' Kurai hitted Tyson in back of his head. ''Kurai:*suprised*Let that go, but whats with this marines.'' They all started running. ''Tyson:*smiling*Well thats a funny story you see, but I cant tell you that now because we got to docks. Hey you guys quickly get on ship marines are chasing up!!'' And so they all got on ship and sailed. Marines also got on their ship and started fallowing them. :::::::::''End of Flashback Tyson:*serious face*''Oh, yeah thats right. ''Cannonbal started going towards Rising Sun. Tyson cuted in half like it was nothing. Smoker:*serious face*Damn you Jet Fist. Full speed ahed!! Marines:*saluting*''Yes Sir!!! ''Marines were closer and closer to Rising Sun. Smoker suddenly launched some smoke in shape of fist toward Rising Sun. Tyson:*smiling*''Paradox take care of this. ''Paradox came in front of Tyson. Paradox:*serious smile*''Ok, ok. I will use my new technique. '''Eye Technique No. 1: Separation!!' Paradox realised power from his eye similar to Haki power and fist made out of smoke got cut in half, in the same time disappeared. Tyson:*serious smile*''Nice Paradox. Now its time for me to use some of my power. '''Wara Wara no Catch!!' Everyone on Smoker's ship got catched in straw's. '' '''Smoker:*serious face*''No problem. Tashigi cut the straws. Tashigi realised all solders and got back to Smoker: '''Tashigi:*saluting*''They are all free Captain Smoker. ''Tyson smiled. Smoker:*''wondering*''Whats so funny??' ''Cutted straws on Smokers ship started going everywhere. Smoker:*serious face*''Hey Jet Fist what with this. ''Smoker realised some smoke and straws got dryed out. Tyson:*serious face*''Oh, no I forgot about that weekes of mine Devil Fruit. '''Back at The Jolly Pirates and Hina's Black Cage Corp.' While The Sprenger Pirates fought off Smoker elsewhere, The Jolly Pirates were still struggling to defend themselves from Hina's assault. Having switched places with Glory, who was now steering The Jolly Holiday, Timber's Timber Mallet flew out to snare another large black spear. With a hefty swing of the pole, Timber sent it flying towards one of his crewmates. Timber: You're up!! Chris: On it!! With a deadly glare in his eyes, Chris focused heavily on the incoming spear. He leapt up off of the ship's railing and transformed his right arm into clay. Chris: Clay Clay Armory! Molding it into a solid wrecking ball, Chris swung his weaponized arm at the projectile before him, and not only smashed its point, but deflected the object into the sea with the rest of the spears Hina had already fired at the pirates. Chris landed back on the railing, feeling triumphant. He molded his wrecking ball back into a normal arm soon afterward. His gaze was now fixated on Hina. Chris: Oi, you think we could end this quickly if I just go after the spear lady? Some of Chris' nearby crewmates looked at him in response. They could begin to read what was on Chris' mind by this point in their journeys. Spike: That would be the quickest way to get her off our trail, but how do you expect to get to her ship? Have you come up with a new flying technique? Chrisflatly: Nope. Spike: Then what makes you think you can reach Hina from here?!! Are you just going to leap on the spears like they were stepping stones?!! Chris: I was considering it. Wyatt: Why am I not surprised? Chris: But I had a better plan just now... As some of the others looked on in bewilderment, Chris reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his clay pellets. Chris: I'll use the Clay Clay Launch! The others expressed shock and worry; particularly due to how horribly things were going to smell after the technique was used. Showing complete indifference to the Clay Clay Launch, yet having concern about what Chris would do once he reached Hina, Sakura spoke up calmly. Sakura: And what will you do once you get there? Captain Hina is known to have a Devil Fruit power that allows her to bind her opponents with ease. I doubt even your Logia powers will help you escape something like that. Chris: Well if that's the case, then I just won't let her get me. Spike: Urgh!! Would you just think it through, Chris?! She's saying it's too risky! Look, I know you have a lot of confidence in yourself to be able to do this, and I don't doubt it either, but Hina's a Marine Captain, Chris! You might not fully understand just how strong certain individuals in the Marines can be, regardless of rank, but not everyone is willing to get that close to Hina, if they can help it! Without even looking back, Chris replied as calmly as ever. Chris: OK, I get it. If things get out of hand, and it seems i'm in over my head, then i'll retreat back to the ship, OK? LawrenceForm: Just couldn't go without trying to make a compromise, huh? Chris: Yep. Chris then inserted the pellet into his liquid body, and guided it down to near his lower waist. On the outside, near the same region of his body, a solid clay turbine sprouted from Chris' back. He then undid the seal of the clay pellet, releasing the pressurized gas. Chris: Clay Clay Launch!! Chris then took off like a rocket, with a nauseating odor trailing behind him. As Chris flew off towards Hina, his crewmates began gagging on the smell. All except Sakura, naturally, who had instead simply covered her mouth with her free hand. Timbercoughing: Why... Cough! Can't he just... Cough-cough! Use a less ultra gross... Cough! Technique...? Spikeup from the smell: That baka...! Sakuracalmly: Such a child, that one. Chris rushed past the various spears and cannonballs coming at him. Undeterred, and too confident in his own abilities, Chris merely phased through each and every one of them, using his Logia Devil Fruit powers. Once he began to run out of steam for his technique, and still only a few feet from Hina's ship, Chris managed to land one foot on a mid-air spear. Kicking his foot off of it, and causing its tragectory to aim towards the ocean of the North Blue below, Chris added the last bit of effort he needed to reach Hina. Once there, he landed onto her ship with his right knee bent to the ground, his right hand on the wooden deck, and his left hand placed upon his left leg. He stared up at Hina as she gazed down at him in return. Hina: So you're going to board Hina's ship? How like a pirate. Chris: Well you were attacking us, so I decided to put an end to it. That's all. Chris rose up onto both his feet and continued to stare at Hina. Not intimidated in the least, Hina stared back at him. Hina: You say you're going to put an end to this conflict, but it's going to be Hina who will put an end to this game of cat and mouse. Luckily, you made this all too easy for Hina. With the banter over, Chris made his move. Chris: Clay Clay Clone!! From Chris' backside, came a multitude of wet, clay doppelgangers of Chris himself. They soon ran full speed at Hina, and proceeded to swarm her. However, Hina didn't so much as even flinch at this manuever. Hina: Pathetic... Hina then went about storming the clay clones left and right. She passed her arms through each of them; effectively fastening them with heavy bindings that forced them to the floor. As each clone was knocked down, they dispersed into a mess of wet clay. One clone attempted to strike Hina from the back of the head while she was occupied with another clone. Hina simply dispatched of the first clone, then proceeded to weave her arm through the torso of the clone flying at her. Both clones were as easily defeated as the others. Hina: You thought this would prove to be an effective counter-strategy to Hina's Cage Cage Fruit? How naive. Chris: Don't go mocking my art, lady! I just got started! You haven't seen just what Clay Man Chris can do! Hina: Then please show Hina... :::::::: Back at Smoker's and Sprenger's side Look's like the battle between Hina and Jolly's is heating up. Anyway while they were thinking about their strategy, Sprengers were trying to save their ship from destruction. Alaude:*yelling*''GUYS COME OVER HERE, LOOK'S LIKE THEY ARE GETTING CLOSER AND CLOSER!! '''Axel:*who was standing near Alaude*''There is no need to yell, we are all here. Alaude looked around hime and saw everyone around him. '''Paradox:*serious look*''Someone will have to get on their ship and fight them while we think some strategy. ''So, who will that be? Jean:*devil smile*''I dont know, I guess our best choice is ''*she points finger at Tyson*''Tyson. '''Tyson:*surprised*''What, ME?!?! Few seconds passed. '''Tyson:*puts his hand on back of his head*''I guess there is no other choice. YOS, here I go. ''Alaude puts his hand on Tyson's shoulder. Alaude:*serious face*''One question. '''Tyson:'Yes? Alaude:*serious face*''How will you get on their ship? ''Tyson starts rubbing back of his head. Tyson:*smiling*''Well you see I will... I have no idea. ''Alaude hits Tyson in back of his head. Alaude:*pissed of*''YOU MORON, BETTER THINK OF SOMETHING QUICK OR OUR SHIP WILL BE ON BOTTOM OF THE SEA!!! ''Tyson and Alaude starts pushing each other like: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5tie5TaEj1r5ctlfo2_500.gif Tyson:*pissed of*''IF YOU HAVE SOME GOOD IDEA THAN TELL IT!!! '''Alaude:*pissed of*''WELL I... Before Alaude could finish his sentence Jean hits them both in heads. '''Jean:*angry*''WILL YOU TWO STOP THIS NONSENSE!! '''Tyson and Alaude:*bowing*''Yes. We are sorry. Tyson stands up. '''Tyson:*smiling*''Ok, I know what I will do. Kurai do you have some food? '''Kurai:*wondering*''Yes I have, but why do you need food? Tyson puts his hand in front of him waiting Kurai to give him food. Kurai gives him food. '''Kurai:*smiling*''Now tell me why do you need food? ''Tyson suddenly starts eating like crazy. Like: http://www.gifsoup.com/view/98675/luffy-eating.html. Every one is watching him with deadly eyes. Suddenly the all hits him in his head and all food that was in his mouts starts comming out. Smoker:*serious face*''What the hell are they doing. '''Axel:*serious face*''This is not time for playing. '''Tyson:*smiling*''Ok, now serious I will go on their ship. Alaude draw your sword. ''Alaude draws his sword and puts him on his right side. Tyson jumps on sword. Alaude:*serious smile*''Ready Captain? '''Tyson:*serious smile*''Yep, give it your everything. '''Smoker:*serious face*''What the hell is Jet Fist doing? ''Alaude swings his sword and trows Tyson flying towards Smoker's ship. Tyson makes wing like the ones on plane. Tyson:*smiling*''YAHOHOHO!!!! ''Tyson with tremendous speed and power hits cabin on Smoker's ship. '' '''Smoker:*surprised*''What crazy thing to do! Dust from impact clears and Tyson is seen laying with smile on his face. Tyson slowly stands up and cleans dust from him. '''Tyson:*smile*''Man that was awesome flight. Now ''*serious smile* ''lets do this. ''Tyson puts his hand on sword and in one moment he sees that his sword isn't there. Tyson:*worried*''What?Ah?WHERE IS MY SWORD. ''Tyson runs toward head of ship and looks in the sea. He sees his sword floating on water. Tyson:*serious face*''CRAP!!! ''Tyson starts running circles on marine ship saying only "crap". He jumps on head of marine ship. Tyson:*toward his crew*''HEY GUYS GET OUT MU SWORD FROM WATER!!! '''Axel:*yelling*''OK, CONSIDER IT DONE!!! Tyson jumps from head of ship in front of Smoker. '''Tyson:*serious smile*''Now that thats done I guess we can have some fun now. '''Smoker:*shadowes eyes*''Fun??I dont think so I dont have time for that. I am here to arest you. Guys get him!! Marines starts funning toward Tyson. '''Tyson:*shadowed eyes*''You shouldn't mess out with power greater than your's. ''Tyson uses Haoshoku Haki and all marines stops. In one moment they all fals down. All except Smoker and Tashigi who is bearly stranding. Tyson:*shadowed eyes*''Now when small fry is out of this, let's have some fun. '''Smoker:*serious face*''You fool, you just made pact with death. '''Tyson:*shadowed eyes and serious smile*''Is that so, than I better be serious. ''They jump at each other, Smoker tries to hit Tyson, but Tyson blockes his attack. They jump back. Tyson:*shadowed eyes and serious smile*''Seems like it wont be easy as you thought. '''Chris and Hina's Battle' During the meantime, as Tyson began trading blows with Smoker, Chris had already actively attempted various and different tactics against Hina. Some were at an uncomfortably close range, while others were played out at a much safer distance. Chris' clay was beginning to cover up the deck of Hina's flagship, making it somewhat difficult to walk, or let alone run, without getting tripped up. However, as Hina was a disciplined Marine captain, she knew to not let something as trivial as a messy floor get the better of her. Not when a notorious pirate had emerged once more. This time, she was certain that Chris and his crew would be brought to justice, and be faced to atone for their crimes against the government. Albeit, Chris wasn't just going to surrender himself and his crew so easily. There was still so much to do, and even more to see in this wide, vast world. Ending his adventures now was just not going to be acceptable. And so Chris continued to fight valiantly to retain his and his crew's freedom to do as they pleased. Chris: Clay Clay Clay! Chris lobbed a solid ball of clay, 5 times larger than his own hand, at Hina. Hina merely strafed to the side and ran her arm through the attack, causing it to fall with a heavy thud to the floor. Still unamused with Chris' failed attempts to stop her pursuit of his crew, she lazily glared at him from across the deck of her ship. Hina: Hina can keep this up all day, you know. Your attacks are useless against Hina. Chris glared back at Hina with a completely serious expression. Obviously, this was no time for fun and games. This was a serious confrontation. One that needed to be settled as quickly as possible. Chrishimself: Could she just stop referring to herself in the 3rd person? It's getting annoying... Chris sighed a little out of frustration, and then immediately went to replying to Hina's remark. Chris: Whether this fight goes on all day, or just for a few minutes, it doesn't matter much to me. But I won't have you looking down at me like i'm weak or something. I worked hard to be this strong, so that people like you would never separate me from my crew. And once I defeat strong opponents like you... Hina watched on as Chris bumped his fists together in a display of strength as he paused in between his reply. Chris: Then i'll only get stronger and stronger still! Hina smirked a bit as she closed her eyes in contemplation. Hina: You have spirit, that much Hina can agree on. Upon opening her eyes, a steely look of determination immediately appeared in Hina's expression. She was going to end this fight. Right here, and right now. Hina: But Hina has righteousness on Hina's side. Your strength is meaningless against the vast power of the world. Chris: Heh... So it's me against the world now, is it? Fine then, i'll show the world my strength as well! And when I beat you, it'll be a sign to anyone who challenges my crew that, no matter what, I will defeat them! Hina: Hina sees... Your fighting style reflects your personality. Childish, and naive. But if you wish to show the world your strength, then you first have to get past Hina. Chris: Consider it done. Having reached an impasse in their brief discussion, both Chris and Hina locked horns with one another, and proceeded to try and outdo the other once more. Chris ran straight at Hina, who simply stood there and waited to pin Chris to the ground. Knowing a full-frontal assault was already risky enough as it is, Chris leapt into the air just a few feet away from Hina, and swept his right leg at her head. Hina slowly tilted her head aside and reached her hands out to lock Chris' leg with one of her bindings. Grimacing as he saw this, Chris formed his right leg into clay and forced it to shoot up into his body, to avoid being cuffed by Hina. And to get out of range of another grab, Chris shot his left arm out towards the deck and morphed his hand into a spiky anchor, with which he pulled himself away from Hina by a couple of feet. Afterward, he returned to his feet (after reforming his right leg,) and got back into his standard fighting position. Hina: Resourceful to boot. If only you were a Marine... Chris: Don't hold your breath, lady. Just as it seemed the two were about to attack each other once again, a man jumped up from behind Chris, and was wielding a strange object. Jango: Don't worry Ms. Hina! By the count of "Jango," this poor fool will be an easy catch! Chris, having not known of, or even being aware of who Jango was, turned around to see who it was that wanted to get in between his one on one fight with Hina. Jango wasted no time in continuing, or even waiting for a valid response. He grinned as he held out his chakram in front of Chris' face. Fullbody: Yeah!! Give 'em a taste of the "1, 2, Jango!!" Jango then began swaying his chakram in front of Chris; hoping the young man would be too slow to react to Jango's hypnosis in time. Jango: Right. Now then, boy, when you hear the word "Jango," you'll be in a deep sleep. Here we go! 1, 2, Jan-! Having already grown fed up with Jango's interference, Chris grabbed Jango by his beard, and with a hefty toss, threw him at Hina. Jango: WAAAAH!! Fullbody: JANGO!! Hina merely stepped to the side and pinned Jango down with her Cage Cage Fruit's power. Hina: Jango, you baka, stay out of this. You'll just end up being a liability from here on out. Jangodissapointed: Yes ma'am... Behind Hina, Fullbody could be seen patting Jango's back as the hypnotist continued to lay on the deck in defeat. Fullbody: It's OK, buddy. We'll get 'em next time. Hina: That was a low blow, using Hina's own men against Hina. Chris: They're your allies, so it's your problem; not mine. Hina: How typical... With that said, both Hina and Chris then barreled at each other and started getting into a close ranged melee brawl. Chris was on the offensive, swinging his arms and legs wildly; whereas Hina played it defensively and swayed away from Chris' attacks, while swiping her arms at him in between his punches and kicks. And quite obviously, while attempting to land a solid blow on Hina, Chris was trying to avoid being captured in the process. With neither side giving an inch, Chris leapt backwards by a bit. Hina seemed curious, and wondered if the pirate was already giving up on the fight. Quite the contrary however, as Chris' body began to become a solid mass of liquid clay. Chris: Clay Clay Bowling!! Chris' body transformed into a massively large ball, and hardened until it was strong enough to resist any strong attack that came his way. Afterward, he wasted no time in rolling straight at Hina, as he planned to ram his entire weight into her and send her flying back. Hina expected something was going to be different, like with each attempt he made against her, and so she stood steady as a rock in anticipation of Chris' next move. Just when it seemed he wasn't going to change tactics, and that Hina would actually have a chance at binding him this once, the ball transformed back into wet clay, and reformed itself into Chris' natural body shape. Keeping up the momentum from the roll of the ball, Chris flew head-first into Hina. It was going to be a pretty nasty headbutt if Hina didn't avoid or block it in time. ::::::::::: Tyson vs. Smoker While Chris and Hina were fighting fearsome battle, Tyson and Smoker were getting ready to start their. This time for real. Tyson:*serious smile*''I got to tell you Smoker, I haven't had this much fun scence who knows when. '''Smoker:*serious face*''This is fun for you? '''Tyson:*smiling*''Well yeah. You seemy crew is fighting with small fry, while I am taking on monstrous powerful opponents. ''Smoker takes his jitte and starts going toward Tyson. Tyson:*shadowed eyes*''What?You're gonna attack not armed man. ''Smoker swings his jitte and tries to hit him in head. Tyson dodges in last moment and turns his hand into straw spear reinforcing it with Busoshoku Haki. Tyson:*serious smile*''You're mine! ''Just when he was going to attack Smoker he turned his body into smoke and made hole that spear went trought. Smoker tried to hit Tyson with his jitte, but he fails and Tyson powerfully kicks deck of ship. He than puts his left hand on his right and punches smoker into his face sending him flying into mast. Tyson gets out his leg out of deck of the ship and jumps a little back. Tyson:*serious face*''What's the metter?Is that all you got? ''Smoker stands up with some injuries. Smoker:*serious face*''This is nothing, I still haven't shown you my strenght yet. '''Tyson:*serious face*''Not shown me your strenght yet. Than I guess this battle is pointles. '''Smoker:*serious face*''Pointles? ''Tyson sitts like in pic: http://download.minitokyo.net/One.Piece.Wallpaper.351443.jpg Tyson:*shadowed eyes*''Yep, you are going to lose. ''Smoker's legs turn's into smoke and starts flying toward Tyson. Smoker:*serios face*''I wont lose, you are cause as long as I am Marine and you Pirate you will... ''Before he could finish his sentence Tyson pointed his finger toward open sea. Tyson:*smiling*''You are not going to catch me 'cause I am not after One Piece, I am only going to freely sail the seas. ''Tyson stands up, and he is seen with big smile on his face. His hands get covered with straws, Tyson uses Busoshoku Haki on his hands. Straws on his hands turns black. Tyson:*smiling*he is logi Devil Fruit user I can easily get him with my Haki power. Tyson with enormous speed and power starts hitting down toward Smoker like Luffy with his Gomu Gomu no Storm. Tyson hits Smoker many time, but smoker just flies away. That was smoke clone that Smoker created. Smoker:*serious face*''You're mine Jet Fist!! '''White Out!!' Smoker shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf Tyson, but before he completely traps Tyson he sees Tyson with shadowed eyes and big smile on his face. In one moment Smoker sees straws going around Tyson. Some minutes passed and Tyson is nowhere to be seen. Smoker slowly starts walking away, but in one moment where smoke were straws started comming out and smoke started disappearing. Smoker:*surprised*''What?? ''Half of Tyson's face can be seen. Tyson:*shadowed eyes and smile on his face*''You see I forgot to tell you, I can make my straws absorb any gas. ''Some seconds passed and Tyson is seen unharmed. In one moment Smoker disappears and appears behind Tyson. He hits Tyson sending him flying into deck. Few moments pased and Tyson is standing up clearing dust from him and he has blood over his left eye. Tyson:*pissed of*''Hey that was dirty trick. Attacking like that from behind. ''Tyson jumps at Smoker and than in one moment disappear. He than reappears in front of smoker with smile on his face and than disappears again. Tyson appears in front of Smoker again and than warps his hand with straws. He than uses Busoshoku Haki and starts attacking Smoker. Smoker dodges most of Tyson's attack, but some of them he unable to dodge. Smoker turns into smoke and appears some metters away from Tyson. He than turns his arm into smoke and launches it toward Tyson, he hits Tyson and sends him flying over into the sea. Tyson:*serious face*If I fall into the sea I am finished for sure. Tyson warps his arms and legs with straws and uses Busoshoku Haki on them. Tyson than hits with his hands and legs into ship and stops himself from falling into the sea. Tyson than draws his hands and legs from straws and leaves straws onto the ship in shape of ladders. Tyson climbs up back onto the ship. Tyson:*relived*''Man, that was close. ''Smoker turns toward Tyson and looks him with serious look. Tyson smiles and puts his palms toward Smoker. '' '''Tyson:*smiling*''See ya! '''Wara Wara no Hari!! Suddenly Smoker gets a little scratch on his cheek. Suddenly from Tyson's palms starts comming out thousands of needles. Smoker turns into smoke and needles comes throught him. Tyson smiles and dissapears. He reappears again behind Smoker, he than makes big needle with sharp end. Than he swings it and cuts Smoker on his right hand. Before he could see it Tashigi appeared behind him and stabs him, but she misses and just cuts him on his hand. Tyson jumps back. Chris and Hina's Battle As Chris went in for his headbutt, Hina took this chance to finally get her hands on the evasive pirate. Before Chris hit his mark, Hina swung her right arm at him, but only managed to bind his left tricep, as Chris' head volently struck against Hina's, knocking her backward by a good number of steps. While Hina stumbled away from Chris, clutching her bleeding forehead, Chris collapsed onto his left side as the weight of the binding became unexpectedly heavy for him. Back at his ship, some of Chris' crew members, who had been watching glimpses of the fight in between protecting The Jolly Holiday from assault, expressed their shock at what they had just seen. Spike: Ugh!! That BAKA! I warned him not to do something stupid like that! LawrenceForm: In his defense, he put up a nice fight. Sakura: Either way, he's impaired now, so that'll turn the tide of battle to Hina's favor. In the midst of their commentary, another black spear was flying at the stern of The Jolly Holiday. While in mid-air, Lawrence saw the spear coming out of the corner of his avian eye, and swiftly destroyed it before it could do any harm. Lawrence: Heavenly King's Sword!! Spiraling and twisting around in the air, Lawrence created a whirlwind cloak around himself, that appeared to look like a miniature tornado of sorts. Without any hesitation, the tornado smashed into the spear, breaking it in half and forcing it down into the sea below. Wyatt: Look, i'm probably the last guy to complain about this, but, we don't exactly have time to chatter! The Marines aren't letting up at all! Timber: Then I guess it's time we wrapped this up! Back at Chris' location, Hina was steadily making her way back to Chris, who was struggling to get up with his now heavy, nearly limp left arm. He had managed to prop himself up onto his left side with his right hand, but he was still having difficulty getting his upper arm into the air and off the deck of the ship he was on. Chrisgrunting: Damn it...! Get up, you stupid arm! Hina: Hina has to admit, that was a lucky shot you gave Hina just now. But it seems Hina is the lucky one this time. Behind her, both Jango (who was still trapped in Hina's binding around his torso) and Fullbody were cheering Hina on. Fullbody: YEAH! YOU HAVE HIM NOW, MS. HINA! Jango: PIN HIM DOWN LIKE YOU DID TO ME! Hina, ignoring the support from Fullbody and Jango, was now only a few steps away from Chris, who was still struggling against the weighted binding attached to his arm. Hina: Seems all that talk earlier was just bluster. You're nothing special, after all. Chris gritted his teeth as he stared up at the approaching Marine captain. It seemed Chris was now going to finally be captured. His luck had now ran out. Chris: Crap...!! Hina's hand reached out to attach yet another strong binding to the pirate captain laying before her, and to finally put an end to this struggle between the two. But before she could even come within reach of Chris' torso, something appeared to be falling down on top of her hand. Hina pulled it back just in time, only to see it was a single katana that had landed between her and Chris, with its blade stuck in the wooden floorboard. Hina glared at the sword, wondering just who could have been responsible for nearly cutting her hand off. Chris looked at the very same sword that had landed in front of him, but with amazement instead of irritation. A few seconds or so later, a strange newcomer descended from the sky as well, and, like the sword, fell in the same exact spot in a vertical stance. The figure landed on the tip of the hilt with only one foot, showing extreme balance and precision. The foot appeared to be covered in a black tabi, with straw zori (sandals.) It seemed this was the person who had thrown the sword earlier. Sakura: Our captain's off limits. It was Chris' recent recruit, the swordsman, Dracule Sakura! Still balancing on her sword with only one foot, leaving the other foot lifted up into the air, and with her arms crossed in a stubborn manner, Sakura stared down Hina from her vantage point above. Chrishappy: Sakura!! Sakura cooly kept up her stance, and only slightly moved her head off to the right, so as to keep her eyes on Hina in the meantime. Sakura: We told you not to get caught by Hina's Devil Fruit, did we not? Chris weakly tried to give off a smile, hoping it would lighten the mood a little and ease some of the guilt off of himself. Chris: Uh, yeah... Sorry about that. Sakura then positioned her head back towards Hina, in case the captain decided to take advantage of the confusion. Sakura: We'll deal with this later. For now, we need to focus on withdrawing. Hina: "Withdrawing"? Not something Hina would expect from the recently released, and feared "Swift Demon" Sakura. Sakura: This is our business, your opinions don't matter. Hina arched her eyebrows a little in response. Sakura seemed to have touched a nerve with what she said, but it wasn't enough to fully get Hina angry. Chris: Oi, Sakura. How'd you get here anyway? Sakura, still retaining her calm, cool and collected demeanor, simply pointed her left index finger up into the sky above her. As Chris looked up, and admittedly, out of curiousity, so did Hina, they could see a hovering, winged creature with four legs sprouting out from its body. Chris: Lawrence!! Hina: So you hitched a ride on your pet, Hina sees. From above, Lawrence gave what looked like a smirk with his beak as he kept his attention on Chris, Sakura, and Hina below. Satisfied in knowing that Hina wasn't advancing anymore at the moment, Sakura gracefully hopped off her sword and planted both of her feet onto the Marine ship. Sakura: Indeed, I did. Pulling her right arm out to the side, Sakura reached for her blade. Grasping it in her hand, she gave it a strong yank and pulled it out of its wooden sheath. After positioning the sword in her hand until it was comfortably at rest, Sakura held it up at a diagonal angle in front of her chest and near her face in a defensive stance. Sakura: We'll be going now. Try not to follow us, or we'll have to get violent. Hina began to grit her teeth as Sakura's rather blunt remarks began to get to her. Hina: You mouthy little... Before Hina could finish her sentence, Sakura called for Lawrence from above. Sakura: Lawrence! Extract us! Lawrence: Got'cha! As Lawrence began to descend, Hina attempted to stop Sakura from interfering with her arrest of Jolly D. Chris. Hina: No you don't! Hina stretched out an arm towards Sakura, only to be met with a warning slash from Sakura's sword, Arashi no Tanjousoku. Hina wisely pulled away before her hand was cut off from its wrist. Sakura: I warned you, didn't I? Lawrence quickly landed behind Sakura and Chris before anything more could happen to them. Propping his head, and then the rest of his body up under Chris' right arm, Lawrence tried his hardest to carry Chris over to Sakura, who then lifted the young man onto her back, piggy-back style. The weight of Chris' left arm was hard to work with, that was true, but with Lawrence, Sakura, and Chris' combined strength, the three of them were able to move with just a decent amount of effort. Lawrence then leapt up over Sakura's head, and using his front talons, latched onto her shoulders. Christeasing: Later! With Chris' playful farewell, he and Sakura were then lifted into the air by Lawrence, who then began his flight back to The Jolly Holiday. On Hina's ship, Hina watched on as her opponents fled the scene, wondering just how she could stop them. A Marine soldier than came up to her, with the same thing on his mind, showing alarm at what was going on. Marine grunt: Captain Hina, you're not just gonna let them leave, are you?! Hina: Of course not, you baka. Hina won't allow the pirates to escape back to their ship. Figuring there was nothing else to try, Hina gave a new command to her subordinates. Hina: Men!! Shoot down the pet!! The Marines did as they were told, and readied their rifles. Taking aim, they began opening fire on Lawrence, who then started to swerve back and forth in mid-air wildly as he tried to avoid the bullets. Understandably, this came as a shock to them (though with Sakura, it was hard to tell, due to her expressionless face,) though Chris seemed the most upset. Chris: OI, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE SHOOTING AT?! Chris pointed his right, free arm down at Hina's ship. It began to transform into clay, signifying another Clay Clay Fruit technique. Chris: LET'S SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT! CLAY CLAY FIREARM! His arm then became molded into a solid clay cannon, with which Chris fired an equally solid clay cannonball from within. The Marines below expressed panic, knowing full well what could happen to their ship if the cannonball were to hit. Jango: WAAAAAAAAAA~!!! Fullbody: HE'S TRYING TO SINK US~!!! Hina though, stared at the incoming fire with great disdain. Hina: Hina was wrong. He still has some luck going for him. What a pain. The cannonball struck the deck of Hina's ship with a powerful crash. The confusion this caused had then created just enough time for Lawrence to fly over The Jolly Holiday, and drop Sakura from above. Seemingly unphased from falling from such a height, Sakura landed on top of Jolly's crow's nest/observation deck, and then continued to leap off of that, and onto the roof of the ship's lounge and kitchen. From there, she continued her swift and agile movements as she landed back down near the protruding garden dome, and finally unloaded Chris back onto his ship, and off of her back. Chris: It's so great to finally be back home... As Chris let out a sigh of relief and propped himself up against the kitchen's outer wall, he could hear a familiar voice shout at him. Spike: DUMBASS!! Chris looked over to see a rather annoyed Spike, who had still been standing near the ship's back railings alongside Wyatt. His brows were narrowed, and he had his arms crossed over his chest. Chris had a vacant, practically innocent look on his face, showing he had no clue why Spike was so mad at him. Chris: Wait, what'd I do? This only served to get Spike even more frustrated. Spike: I TOLD YOU NOT TO UNDERESTIMATE HER!! Chris: Oh, that? Chris made a simple bow with his head as he kept his back leaned up against the wall. Chris: Sorry 'bout that. Spike: YOU DON'T SEEM SORRY!! Chris: Oi, I just noticed something. Where'd Timber run off to? Sakura, who had now resheathed her sword into its black scabbard, walked past Chris and stopped when she neared his, Spike's, and Wyatt's location. Sakura: Timber is down in the ship's interior. He has a plan. Chrisconfused: "A plan"...? Before anyone could respond to Chris' bewilderment, the turbine underneath the four pirates began to make a noticeable humming sound. Glory: PREPARE YOURSELVES, GUYS!! THE JOLLY TIMBER GET-AWAY IS NOW ACTIVATED!! Chris seemed to have finally understood what Sakura meant when she had said that Timber had a "plan." Chris: Oh~! So we're gonna outrun the Marines with the Jolly-! Chris was unable to finish his sentence, as the engine powering the turbine reached full strength, and activated all 50 Breath Dials within it. A huge gust of wind flew out from the turbine, and rocketed The Jolly Holiday forward at an intense speed. The air exhaust left behind created violent, rocking waves, which shook Hina's Black Cage Corp.'s ships to and fro. The Marines struggled to stay on their feet, especially the Marines seen on Hina's flagship, as it was weakened from repeated shots from Wyatt's cannonball-esque bullets, and Chris' Clay Clay Firearm technique. Marine grunt: WHA-WHAT'S GOING ON?!! Marine grunt 2: THAT SHIP JUST HIT US WITH A WHIRLWIND!! Jango: AAAAAH~!!! I'M GONNA FALL OFF!!! Fullbody: HANG IN THERE, JANGO!!! I GOT YOU!!! Hina tried to retain her usual calm attitude, in spite of the chaos unfolding around her. She seemed to be able to keep her balance to some degree, though on occassion, she found it difficult to stand perfectly still, let alone do anything else. Hinaannoyed: Always full of surprises, those pirates... ::::::::::: Tyson vs. Smoker *Tyson jump's from head of the ship toward Smoker, Tyson uses Busoshoku Haki on his right hand *Smoker swings his jutte, Tyson and Smoker hit each other and send each other away Tyson:*serious smile*You know, I am just playing. Smoker:*serious face*Yeah, I know, I am not that stupid. *Tyson jumps toward Smoker and hits him with his head in his stomack *Smoker spits some blood from his mouth and hits Tyson with his jutte *He smashes Tyson head from the deck of the ship *Tyson spits some blood and disappears *He reappears above Smoker and kicks him in his head Tyson:*serious smile*How do you like that?! *Smoker catches Tyson's leg and trows Tyson toward the sea *Tyson uses his straws and makes a trampoline at the end of the deck *He uses it and jumps toward Smoker, he hits Smoker sending him flying toward his crew *He stops himself and they both jump toward each other Smoker:*serious face*Preapare for death!! Tyson:*smiling*Ok. *They hit each other and then Tyson disappears, he reappears some metters away from Smoker Tyson:*toward his crew*Hey guys trow me my sword!! Alaude:*serios smile*Ok!! *Alaude trows Tyson his sword and Smoker jumps toward Tyson *Tyson sees Smoker and hits him and he also catches his sword *He draws his sword and jumps toward Smoker Tyson:*serious smile*Tiger's Road *Tyson disappears and reappears behind Smoker with his back turned on him *Smoker gets two cuts on his shoulders *He quickly with the pain flyes toward Tyson and hits him in his hand Tyson:*in pain*Damn you! *He disappears and reappeas on head of the marine ship Tyson:*serious face*If I cant stop you from fighting me, I can stop this ship. *Tyson jumps high and gets ready to slash ship in half Smoker:*serious face*No you wont! *Smoker flyes toward Tyson and stops his hit on the ship *The ship starts rocking from Tyson's hit on Smoker's jutte Tyson:*serious face*Damn you! *Tyson disappears and appears belove Smoker *He tries to hit him, but Smoker dodges and he tries to hit Tyson *Tyson catches Smoker's jutte *He starts spinning Smoker and trows him at his cabine *Smoker hits it and destroyes it completely Tyson:*smiling*How do you like that? Smoker:*serious face*That's not enough to stop me. Tyson:*serious face*I didn't even though that will stop you.have to think something and quick. *They jump at each other, right before the clash Tyson disappear *He appears again near ship's sail's Smoker:*serious face*Don't tell me.. *Before he could finish his sentence Tyson cuts ship's sail's Alaude:*serious face*Look, the ship is slowing down. Tyson:*serious smile*Well now that this chase is over I can return to my ship. *Tyson preapers to jump towrd his ship, but he then sees that ship starts accelerating Tyson:*serious face*What the hell?! *He then sees that new sail's are on ship Tyson:*serious face*When did you... Smoker*serious face*We always have reserve sails. Tyson:*serious* I see. will have to tell Kai to do this too. *Tyson jumps toward Smoker, Smoker hits Tyson sending him flying in the air Tyson:*smiling*Oh, you look so small from up here. Smoker:*serious face*Don't play with me! *Smoker fly's toward Tyson Tyson:*serious smile*So thats how its gonna be. Well, then get ready. *Tyson starts falling toward Smoker, the clash and Tyson pushes Smoker *They both hit Marine ship *Dust clears and they both stand up Tyson:*smiling*This is fun. Smoker:*serious face*Maybe for you. To be continued... Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Sprenger Pirates Category:Jolly Pirates Category:Djolee5 Category:Wyvern 0m3g4